the tale of stargazer
by stargazer the angel hegehog
Summary: stargazer is sent to a new world to learn the magic of friendship and maybe find her true destiny rated T
1. Chapter 1

hi guys i just made my first story i hope you enjoy!

in the hevens was stargazer she was waiting for her next job

star:ooh how much longer!

mare:miss stargazer

star:thats me

mare:here's your next's job

(read's the paper)

star:so i have to help twilight's friends

mare:yes

star:how long?

mare:20 years

star:ok good bye

2 years later

?:hay stargazer!

star:hi rainbow dash!

dash:(fly's down) so...have a colt to go to the gala with?

star:no do you?

dash:nope

?:hello star

star:hi fluttershy

shy:star can help me with my animels?

star:ok bye dash

dash:bye star

(after helping shy with the animels)

star:i'm so tired (fly's to a cloud)

star:goodnight (falls to sleep)

the end of chapter 1 and i am looking for oc's review or pm bye!


	2. Chapter 2

yay chapter 2 and my chapters will be short i will try to work on it thank you

(morning)

star:(wakes up) that was weird?

(flash back)

?:run star run away!

star:but silver

?:RUN!

(end)

star:who's silver?

star fly's down to ponyville

star:hi pinkie

pinkie:hi star i was wondering can you sing at the gala for me?

star:can't you?

pinkie:i'm sick

star:but me+stag=vary bad

pinkie:but thay need music

star:ok

pinkie:thank you!

star:bye pinkie

pinkie:bye!

star fly's to the park

?:hi star

star:hay twilight

twlight:i can't wait can you!

star:i know right!

twilight:i have to get back home so bye

star:bye twilight

star fly's back to her cloud

star:what i going to sing mabe have somepony help me wait i know who can help me!

ok so i need alot of oc's be sure tell me alot about the oc bye!


	3. Chapter 3

woo hooo chapter 3 and the oc is UNKNOWN!

star:were is he?

star saw a colt walking in the park star then dove down and pushed him down

colt:awww star what was that for?!

star:sorry unknown

unknown:it's ok

star:i was going to ask can you sing with me at the gala?

unknown:why?

star:i'm scared to do it by myself(make the puppy eye's)

unknown:fine

star:yay

unknown:let's work on our song

(at the gala)

twilight:now singing stargazer and unknown!

unknown:ok

star:let's do this

(tubby wubby pony waifu)

unknown: **I think that you're rather unique**

**Perhaps you're something new**

**And if you'd like to oblige**

**I'd like to get to know you**

**star:You seem fundamentally fun**

**I feel like being your friend.**

**Let's see the big city sights**

**and find how well we blend.**

**unknown:I hope you won't mind if I say**

**I'm smitten by your smile**

**I hope you like all my jokes**

**and that you'll stay for a while.**

**star:I'd gab that your humor is grand**

**At least what I understand**

**It seems your passion rubs off**

**It's better than I planned.**

**unknown:It's the start of something too great**

**It's really much too profound**

**I'm glad we ventured a chance**

**It's frankly hard to expound.**

**star:Do you think we both have a chance?**

**Can we even get by?**

**I know the odds are against.**

**unknown:We'll make it if we try!**

**star:You've hair soft as feathery down**

**Wide eyes to look into**

**Such trust and vigor for life!**

**unknown:I am your pony waifu!**

**star:That makes my poor heart burst with glee!**

**Please promise that it's true!**

**That you would deign to choose me!**

**star:i am your pony waifu!**

**unknown:Profess to me your foolhardy dreams**

**The things you find you're fond of**

**Tell me your every wish**

**I think that I'm in love.**

**star:You know that I love you too!**

**You feed me sugar cubes**

**Can't say what more could I want**

**I am your pony waifu!**

**unknown:I'll be there for you every night!**

**star:And I will be there too!**

**You are my very best friend**

**And I'm your pony waifu!**

**unknown:Dear you are the light of my life!**

**star:I know that we'll get through!**

**unknown:You're everything that I need!**

**star:I am your pony waifu!**

**unknown:I predict a future for us.**

**star:We're going to make it shine!**

**unknown:Because I know that I'm yours!**

**star:And I know your mine.**

the end of chapter 3 bye!


	4. Chapter 4

part 2

star:time for our next song ready unknown!

unknown:no

star:let's do it

(slayers get along english)

star:Where monsters rampage I'm there to take them down!

Where treasure glitters I'm there to claim it!

Where an enemy rises to face me victory will be mine!

unknown:Feel the wind, and feel the fire

Roarin', gettin' higher

Risin' while my enemies face me down

With the snap of just a finger

Time they got the picture

Boom! They're dead and buried and in the ground*

unknown:I'm a star, and I'm a knockout

Yeah, you better watch out

Ooh, but if you're jealous get out the way

Don't have time for hesitation

Pure annihilationThat's the only thing that my foes'll face*

star:Hey, you wanna try it?

Ooh, I wanna try it!

Boy, you oughta know that I'm a wild girl

star:Don't have time for your games

Better watch what you say

Or I'll send you right straight to hell**

both:Far away

I'm going where I want to forever

(Get along, Get along)

Never giving in, I'll never surrender

(Get along, Get along)

unknown:Stare down the darkest days with a laugh and a wink and a smile

both:Far away

I'm going where I want to forever

Burnin' with a fire, so, baby, remember

star:I'm out to reach my dream but there's no guarantee that it's you

both:Go as far as you can go

Get Along, Try Again

the ponies cheerd

star:thank you everypony

?:my,my,my hello stargazer

star:no it can't be

the end of part 2 bye!


	5. Chapter 5

part 3

star:what are you doing here scanty

scanty:to get back at you

star:demons do not belong here

scanty:nor do angels

slowly they walked to the middle of the room

scanty:let's get this over with

star:fine by me

scanty ran at star ready to hit her,star block the hit then scanty disapper and showed up behind her and stabed her in the back.

mane 6 and unknown:STARGZER!

scanty:still think your the best sister?ha,ha,ha

unknown:I wont let you get away with this

sorry if it is short it is part 3 so bye!


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

star:where am I?

mare:you failed stargazer

star:but I...

mare:you are not ready to be a full angel so I will take your power away

the mare held out a blue small ball and it sucked stars power away

mare:here(gives star the ball)the ball will break when you truly need it till then begone!

star fell in a hole

star:ahhhhhhhh!

star wakes up on the grass

star:wha-what happened to me!?

star was now a hedgehog

star:I think I should look around

when star was looking she saw four other hedgehogs

star:I think I should talk to them

star:um...hello?

?:whats up

?:hi there

star:um I just moved here and I was wondering if you guys could show around?

?:sure I'm sonic this is shadow that's comet and there's SILVER WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

silver was looking up star's skirt

star:ahhh!

silver:no no no it's not what you think I was looking for-

right then star hit him hard knocking him out

will this is a good place to end bye!


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

star:I think he is waking up

silver:what happened?

comet:you looked up star's skirt and got hit

(back at equestria)

scanty:ahhhh!

unknown:you might as will give up already

scanty:I will not give up!

unknown continue to attack her

(back at mobius)

shadow:maybe we can use the chaos emeralds

sonic:good idea shadow I have two

silver:I have one

shadow:I have one too

comet:I have three

sonic:ready guys? chaos control!

in a flash star was gone

(equestria)

star:I'm BACK!

?:star is that you?

star:Ashley?

the end of chapter 7 bye!


	8. Chapter 8

let's do this

Ashley:I'm so glad to see your back!

star:I'm glad to be back

(boom!)

Ashley:that came from the castle!

star:let's check it out

(castle)

unknown:look's like you girls missed the party

star and Ashley:awwww!

unknown:here star this belongs to you

unknown handed star a crown

star:thanks

sonic:hi star

star:sonic?

(6 years later)

_sonic marred rainbow dash and unknown became head of the royal guards and stargazer became ruler of equestria_

the end maybe


	9. stopping story's

**hello my fans I have bad news i will not be going with the story somebody said something really bad in the reviews so i'm going to stop the story's i'm so sorry but that was so mean so bye (starts to cry) **


End file.
